Cleopatra
Pilar Nailah is a retired CAW Professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Cleopatra. She is best known for her time in SEA. She is of Mexican and Egyptian descent. She follows the Ancient Egyptian Religion. From the beginning of her career til this very day today, she is Arguably the first and only Tallest Female wrestler in the history of CAW until NYCW'S Hera Stacia Andy Morales' WCE Championship Excitement [[NYCW]] (1996-2000) Cleopatra began her career in WCE around March of 1996. She met Andy Morales back in November of 1995 at a Hardware store in Lower East Side section of Manhattan where Andy Morales confronted her and gave Cleopatra an opportunity to work for him. Before Chyna (Joanie Laurer), Cleopatra was known as the "9th Wonder of the world" because of how tall she is. She along with Juana Andrea were the first two females of the league. Cleopatra was the first and only CAW female to become a World Champion of WCE. She is also the first WCE Womens Champion and Womens Television Champion. During this time, her and Juana Andrea have the longest rivalries in the history of the company. After 2000, Cleopatra took a hiatus from wrestling and never returned until 2007, where SEA first formed. SEA Entertainment Alternative (2007-2011) Cleopatra made her SEA appearance on the first episode of Alliance(Which is now Rebellion) where she defeated the debuting Sai. Within the first season of SEA Cleopatra only had 5 matches. Cleopatra made her SEA Wrestling return during SEA's CPV Hardcore Havok. She interfered in a match between Miss Penny Dreadful and Sakura Oyamada where she caused Miss Penny Dreadful the SEA Womens Championship. She made another CAW appearance in the XGWL CPV Malicious Intent, where she caused Miss Penny Dreadful the SEA United States Championship against Andy Morales. Many believe that M.P.D was suppose to win that match. On an episode of SEA Rebellion, Cleopatra joined the Valkyries when Mandy was kicked out. She defeated Mandy in order to join that empty slot. Rivalries Miss Penny Dreadful At SEA Hardcore Havok, Miss Penny Dreadful confronted Sakura Oyamada to a match for the SEA Women's Championship. Joseph Matos made the match official at the CPV which was M.P.D's first SEA Appearance. During the match, Cleopatra made her SEA return by causing M.P.D to lose that match. Afterwards, the rivalry began when M.P.D had a one on one match with Andy Morales for the SEA United States Championship at a XGWL CPV Malicious Intent and cause M.P.D to lose the match and to have Andy Morales retain the championship. This is Cleopatra's first rivalry in SEA. At SEA Defiance, Cleopatra lost to M.P.D due to outside interference by Sakura Oyamada. Sakura caused Cleopatra the match because she believes that she was a threat to her Womens Championship. Her rivalry with M.P.D ended at SEA Dawn of Destiny 2. The Collective After her rivalry with Miss Penny Dreadful ended at SEA Dawn of Destiny 2, Cleopatra gained respect for Miss Penny Dreadful and decided to join forces with her in order to form "The Rebellion" along side with Rebecca "Moonlight" Lohan. Championships/accomplishments: *5x and First WCE Womens Champion *1x and First WCE Womens Television Champion *1x WCE World Champion Category:Diva